Errores
by zanessafanficc
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si tu ex mejor amigo y amor volviesen a tu vida? ¿Que sucedería si te pidiese un favor para cambiar su suerte y la que termina cambiando es la tuya? ¿Podrías dejar tus sentimientos en el pasado y volver a empezar de cero?
1. ‘Problemas y reencuentros’

Todas/os saben que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de **Disney**. Cualquier tipo de semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia ¿si? Espero que nadie se sienta identificada/o en un mal sentido. Ahora si, a leer.

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: 'Problemas y reencuentros'**

Gabriella Montez y Sharpay Evans encabezan la elite de la popularidad dentro de la secundaria a la cual asistían, ambas se destacaban por ser dos personas sumamente simpáticas y atractivas, su llegada al comedor no había pasado desapercibida por nadie, es decir, nunca pasaba desapercibida por nadie, pero hoy lo fue por otros motivos, ambas lucían con caras de pocos amigos y venían susurrando entre ellas, más venían discutiendo por lo bajo

− No es muy difícil Gabriella − la voz de Sharpay Evans resonó en los oídos de la chica − Ya − prosiguió mientras la empujaba con todas sus fuerzas − Solo tienes que pedirle ayuda − hablo entre dientes debido a la fuerza que estaba haciendo − No perderás nada con intentarlo −

− ¿No perderé nada? − pregunto incrédula mientras levantaba una ceja − Por dios Evans − dijo con voz fingida mientras miraba a su alrededor − Es un atentado a mi dignidad −

− No seas exagerada − chisto − Solo tienes que decirle que necesitas un poco − hizo una mueca − Bueno, tal vez mucha ayuda y listo − torció la boca − No te va a decir que no −

− Dirá que no − aseguro Gabriella

− ¿Dirá que no? − rodó los ojos − Sabes que dirá que si − freno en seco − ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? −

− Ya, mira − hizo un gesto con sus manos − Nada me detiene, pero es que − pensó unos minutos − Podré sola con esto, no creo que sea mucho el daño − dudó un poco al recordar el incidente que tuvo la noche anterior − El daño fue mínimo, así que no tendré que pedirle ayuda a nadie, menos a él − dijo lo ultimo con resentimiento.

− Pero si no te hizo nada Montez − le aclaro − Técnicamente, es decir, no interesa − continuo − ¡No son novios! Debes dejar lo que viste de lado y pedirle ayuda, sino − hizo un gesto raro − Estamos muertas y lo sabes −

− No − negó ferozmente la morena − Te dije que no, no lo haré − entrecerró los ojos − Ni tu − la tomo del brazo − Nadie le pedirá ayuda a él −

− Esta bien − bufó la rubia − Pero déjame decirte que esa era la única idea buena que tenía −

− Es una terrible idea − opino Gabriella Montez − Iremos al mecánico y él nos dirá, no puede ser mucho − miro a la rubia − ¿No? −

FLASH BACK

− ¿En serio? − dijo con voz sumamente sorprendida − Ya, papi − se quejó − No me juegues este tipo de bromas − camino por la habitación mientras su amiga caminaba detrás de ella − No te creo − prosiguió − ¿No es broma? − casi grito mientras frenaba en seco y Sharpay chocaba con su espalda de lleno − Te quiero papi, te quiero − sonrió mientras volteaba para mirar a la rubia que se encontraba en el piso − Gracias y suerte − soltó mientras cerraba el móvil en su mano − No podrás creerlo − anuncio emocionada

− Ni lo digas − Sharpay dijo con voz histérica − No te creo Montez − hizo un gesto, observo mientras la morena asentía − ¡Aaaaah! − grito histéricamente pero rápidamente su amiga le tapo la boca

− ¡Sh! − la callo la morena − No grites − saco su mano − Pero si, se fueron de viaje − sonrió triunfante

− ¿Eso quiere decir que? −

− Si, que tenemos la camioneta de papá − sonrió con malicia y los ojos de la rubia brillaron de felicidad − Y si, hoy salimos −

− ¿Estas segura que no es broma? − pregunto Sharpay mientras su amiga negaba lentamente − ¿Cien por ciento segura? − repregunto

− Cien por ciento segura de que no vuelven hasta el martes − sonrió triunfante − Así que prepárate muchacha −

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

− Claro, no es nada − dijo sarcásticamente

− No seas negativa Evans − le reprocho la morena

− No soy negativa − se defendió − Soy realista − la señalo − Cosa que tu no por lo que veo −

− Ya, ya − se quejo − Vayamos al mecánico − dijo mientras abría la puerta del instituto al cual asistía diariamente.

− ¿Cuánto? − preguntaron ambas sin poder creerlo

− Ya les dije señoritas − el mecánico les entrego el presupuesto − Son mil quinientos dólares − termino y se fue

− Realmente no puedo creerlo Sharp − dijo la morena mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos

− Solo a nosotras nos suceden estas cosas − negó con su cabeza la rubia

FLASH BACK

− ¿Estas lista? − pregunto Gabriella mientras tocaba repetidamente la puerta del baño para que su amiga saliese del mismo

− En un minuto − grito Sharpay Evans

− Rápido, quiero irme − volvió a gritar

− Ya lo sé − respondió − Yo también quiero, pero créeme, esta noche será única, por ende… −

− Tenemos que estas perfectas − termino y se rió por lo dicho − ¿Listo? − pregunto cuando la chica salio del baño

− Listo, ya podemos irnos −

CORTE DEL FLASH BACK

− Nunca tendríamos que haber dicho que era la noche perfecta − se quejo Sharpay − No estuvo ni cerca de serlo − continuo

CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK

− ¿Falta mucho? − pregunto por décima vez la rubia

− Solo unas cuadras, deja de preguntar tanto − casi grito la morena debido al volumen de la música

− Gab − dijo la rubia − A tu derecha, ¡ya! − solo eso basto para que Gabriella girase en dirección hacia donde su amiga le había dicho

− Oh… −

− Por dios − dijeron juntas − ¿Ese es… Es Drake? −

− Gabriella −

− Y esta con … −

− ¡MONTEZ! − grito lo más fuerte que pudo − Cuidado con … − se freno cuando sintió el impacto − Con el cantero de la esquina − termino y se tapo la cara con ambas manos

− Oh por dios − dijo con los ojos muy abiertos − Oh por dios, Sharpay − suspiro sonoramente − Oh por dios − se paso la mano por la frente mientras bajaba de la camioneta − Dime que no es nada − pidió con los ojos cerrados

− No puedo decir eso −

− ¿Qué tan grave es? − pregunto aún con los ojos cerrados

− Un poco − dijo y su voz sonó rara

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

− Tu poco no fue tan poco − se quejo Gabriella mientras se mordía el labio inferior

− No es mi culpa que tu te quedes viendo como una tonta lo que Drake hace o deja de hacer −

− Que descarada − le recrimino la morena − Yo no lo había visto, pero alguien me llamo para que lo mirase, solo déjame recordar quien era − dijo irónica − Oh, ya recuerdo − trago saliva − ¡TU! −

− Puede que un poco haya sido mi culpa pero recuerda que yo no te obligue a mirar, fueron tus inmensas ganas de saber que hace o deja de hacer ese gran idiota − término y se cruzo de brazos.

− Ya − se callo unos minutos − Lo importante ahora es esto − señalo la abolladura que tenía el parachoques − ¿Cómo haremos para conseguir el dinero para repararlo? −

− Eh − tosió pero las chicas no voltearon − Chicas − dijo − ¿Señoritas? − pregunto _'¿Es que no me escuchan?'_ se pregunto − ¡Evans, Montez! − casi grito el muchacho y las chicas giraron a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos − Antes que nada, eh − la mirada de las chicas realmente lo ponían nervioso − Antes que nada, soy − dudo unos minutos _'¿Me habrán olvidado? Seguro'_ − Soy Troy Bolton − termino y extendió su mano

− Te recordamos − dijo Sharpay mientras lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos − Ya puedes irte − dijo mientras ambas chicas volvían a girar para mirar la camioneta

− Yo puedo ayudarlas − dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos

− ¿Qué? − pregunto Gabriella − ¿Qué dijiste? −

− Que yo puedo ayudarte − sonrió y en ese momento Gabriella pensó que la sonrisa del muchacho era perfecta, posiblemente era el hecho de que cualquier persona que la ayudase en este momento tendría los mejores rasgos del mundo _'Si, eso es Montez'_

− ¿Puedes ayudarme? − repregunto − ¿Ayudarnos? − se autocorrigió.

− Si − limpio sus manos − Déjenme presentarme, se que me conocen, pero de todas formas lo haré − extendió su mano − Soy Troy Bolton − volvió a sonreír − Y aquel que ven por allá, es mi amigo Ryan Evans −

− ¿Evans? − pregunto la rubia

− Si, como tu − le dijo mientras la señalaba algo tímido − Pero no es de tu familia, o eso es lo que me dijo −

− Créele cuando te dice que no es de mi familia, porque no lo es − dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza _'Y es mejor que no lo sea'_ pensó la rubia mientras lo observaba detenidamente

* * *

Esta historia originalmente estaba publicada en mi fotolog ¿Lo conocen? /Welovehudgens pero por cuestión de tiempo y simplicidad decidí comenzar (nuevamente) a subirlo acá si, voy a ir actualizando semanalmente ya que decidí darle algunos 'ajustes' a ciertos capítulos ¿Les parece bien? Espero que si y que comenten sobre la historia, ya saben, al terminar el capitulo hay un cartel en verde que dice _'Review This History/Chapter' _y me dejan su opinión ¿Si? Sea algo bueno o algo malo me interesa **mucho **saber que piensan y opinan sobre la historia. Prometo contestar todos los rr's y no es necesario ser usuario del sitio, ni tener una cuenta ¿si? Asi que no tienen excusas para no dejarme un rr! Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	2. ‘De recuerdos y peticiones’

Todas/os saben que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de **Disney**. Cualquier tipo de semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia ¿si? Espero que nadie se sienta identificada/o en un mal sentido.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: 'De recuerdos y peticiones'**

− En fin, lo que quiero decir hace rato es que, podemos ayudarlas − hizo una mueca − Trabajamos en el taller, podemos hacer el trabajo −

− Ajams − lo miro de reojo − ¿Cuál sería el precio? − le pregunto la morena al chico mientras golpeaba a su amiga para que se concentrara en la charla y no en el amigo de Bolton

− Eh − se puso nervioso y tosió − ¿Po… Podríamos hablar a solas por unos minutos? −

− Claro − dijo dudativa, sin embargo lo siguió − ¿Qué sucede? −

− Son dos cosas en realidad − dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y Gabriella recordó los momentos en los que él había hecho ese mismo gesto frente a ella, sin embargo se concentro en una ocasión en especial

**FLASH BACK**

− Troy − la morena lo miro y acaricio su mejilla − ¿Qué sucede? − dijo mientras con su mano libre entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él − Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea − termino y le sonrió

− Es que − el chico estaba sumamente nervioso, su respiración era más agitada de lo normal y como si esto fuese poco las palabras no le salían − Yo… − soltó sutilmente la mano que tenía entrelazada con Gabriella y se rasco la nuca mientras murmuraba por lo bajo − Cálmate Bolton, respira −

**CORTE DEL FASH BACK**

− ¿Gabriella? − el chico paso repetidamente su mano por la cara de la chica pero esta seguía sin reaccionar − ¿Estas bien? − le pregunto mientras la tomaba de la mano

− Si − sonrió − Gracias − dijo mientras sutilmente se soltaba del muchacho

− No voy a comerte − rió − Me conoces −

− ¿Te conozco? − le pregunto la morena

− Sigo siendo el mismo Troy que jugaba contigo, sigo siendo el mismo Troy que en algún momento fue tu mejor amigo − le respondió sincero

− La gente cambia Troy − sonrió triste − Yo cambie − le aclaró y lo miro a los ojos por unos minutos, esos ojos, por algún motivo aún tenían un gran poder sobre ella − Ahora dime cual es el precio de tu ayuda − termino por decir luego de sacudir suavemente su cabeza.

− Es que veras, las cosas si han cambiado, yo no, pero este es nuestro último año − hizo una sonrisa de costado − Y quisiera recordarlo de buena manera − continuo − Eres una de las chicas más populares en el colegio y como sabes, yo soy un don nadie − movió sus manos − Quisiera que la gente me recuerde, que sepan que Troy Bolton existe y no solo por ser el hijo sin talento del coach de basketball −

− Entiendo − dijo Gabriella luego de unos minutos en silencio − ¿En que parte del plan entro yo? −

− Bueno, veras − suspiro nervioso − Besarte y hacerte saber que me gustabas fue más fácil − dijo sin pensar

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK**

− De verdad es difícil para mi − se llevo las manos a la cara − No sé como decirlo −

− Solo dilo − dijo la morena y le sonrió brindándole así la seguridad y confianza que el chico necesitaba. Troy Bolton suspiro y dejo sus miedos de lado, lentamente se acerco a la chica sin despegar su mirada de la de ella, sonrió tímido y le miro la boca, en ese momento pudo notar como la chica se mordía el labio con fuerza, cosa que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, los segundos parecieron eternos, sin embargo ese tiempo era _perfecto_, ambos estaban disfrutando el momento, la respiración del muchacho rozaba sutilmente el labio de la chica, mientras la respiración de la chica chocaba contra la barbilla del muchacho.

− Esto es arriesgado − dijo de repente el muchacho − No encuentro las palabras para decirte las cosas − continuo mientras miraba los labios de las chica − Y todavía recuerdo cuando me dijiste que un acto vale más que mil palabras, por eso − suspiro y la miro directo a los ojos − Voy a arriesgarme − termino y levanto su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la chica, quien instantáneamente cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia, sus dedos temblorosos tocaron los labios de Gabriella, quien aún seguía quieta pero sin quitar la mirada del chico. Él ladeo su cabeza y en un movimiento delicado rozo son sus labios los labios de la chica, fue un roce tímido pero perfecto − Creo que las palabras en este momento sobran, pero Gab … − intento terminar su frase pero la chica no lo dejo, con sus pequeñas manos tomo el rostro de Troy entre sus manos, lo acerco a ella y lo beso, lo beso con calma, cariño y necesidad, lo beso y le hizo saber que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo que él, lo beso y fue _perfecto_.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

− Eh − cerro sus ojos fuertemente − Perdón por eso − se disculpo mientras volvía a meter sus manos en sus bolsillos − Verás, lo que quiero pedirte es algo que yo no te pediría de esta forma −

− No tendré sexo contigo Bolton − le dijo horrorizada

− No no − le dijo nervioso mientras negaba con su cabeza − No es eso, nada de eso − se defendió − Es que − tragó saliva − **Quiero que seas mi novia por un mes** −

− ¿Tu que? − le pregunto incrédula − ¿Es broma, cierto? −

− No − levanto una ceja − ¿Por qué habría de serlo? −

− ¿Tu y yo? − se señalo y luego a él − ¿Nosotros? − parpadeo varias veces − ¿Novios? − se rió sarcástica − Imposible Bolton − termino y giro sobre su talón.

− ¿Por qué? − le pregunto mientras la tomaba del brazo y tiraba de ella − Solo será un mes − le dijo cuando la chica levanto la vista para mirarlo − Luego, si quieres, puedes dejarme frente a todos − sonrío de costado − Necesito ayuda −

− No pongas esa cara − dijo mientras cerraba los ojos − No la cara de cordero degollado − se quejo − Sabes que _siempre_ digo que si frente a esa cara −

− Por favor _Ella_ − dijo y la morena sintió como si una descarga eléctrica pasase por su cuerpo

− No me digas así Bolton − suspiro − Me trae malos recuerdos −

− Adorabas que te llamará así − dijo en un susurro − Y yo amaba decírtelo − sonrió triste − Ayúdame Gabriella − la abrazo − Por favor − termino susurrándole en el oído mientras la chica mantenía sus brazos a los costado de su pequeño cuerpo.

− Déjame pensarlo ¿si? − se separo de él − Solo déjame pensarlo − hablo más para ella que para el chico

− Esta bien − le sonrió − Sabes donde encontrarme _Ella_ − dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla − Nos vemos luego − termino por decir mientras se alejaba rápidamente de la chica.

* * *

− ¿Le dijiste? − pregunto Ryan Evans mientras palmeaba a su amigo

− Si − dijo con la voz perdida

− ¿Sucede algo? −

− No, nada − negó fuertemente. Lo que Ryan no sabía es que si pasaba algo, Troy Bolton estaba feliz, había hablado con su alguna vez mejor amiga y en ningún momento de la conversación se dijeron cosas hirientes como lo solían hacer, el muchacho estaba completamente sorprendido con la reacción de Gabriella minutos atrás y sabía que su petición era _extremadamente_ inusual sin embargo _eso_ era lo que él exigía para arreglarle el auto, también sabía que Gabriella aceptaría, por ende, su plan estaba prácticamente en marcha.

− Si tú lo dices − soltó Ryan mientras levantaba sus hombros en forma despreocupada

* * *

− Déjame ver si entiendo − la rubia movió sus manos rápidamente − ¿Troy? ¿Troy Bolton te pidió que fueses su novia por un mes? −

− Ajams − contesto la chica mientras hundía su cuchara en un tarro de helado

− ¿Solo tienes que _fingir_ ser su novia? − ladeó su cabeza − Que forma inusual de llamar la atención de todo el instituto − torció su boca − Sin embargo − se metió una gran cuchara de helado en la boca − Creo que deberías aceptar el trato − la morena la miro horrorizada − Vamos − la miro a los ojos − Piensa que lo haces por el arreglo − volvió a hundir su cuchara en el tarro que tenían en frente − Por otro lado, será tu obra de caridad del año −

− No seas mala − le reprocho − Era tu mejor amigo también −

− Exacto − cruzo sus brazos − Lo _era_, ya no lo es − hizo un gesto − O eso creo − susurro solo para ella

− ¿Qué? − pregunto

− Nada − dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza − Yo creo que deberías intentarlo, es decir, fueron amigos, se besaron − observo la cara de la morena − Hay confianza, sería una mentira piadosa para el cuerpo estudiantil del colegio − sonrió − El se hace popular en un mes, y listo − levanto sus brazos − Eres libre, y no solo eso − levanto su dedo − Sigues viviendo porque tu padre no se enterara de lo sucedido − termino y le guiño el ojo

− Esta bien − suspiro rendida − Todo sea por seguir viviendo − termino y clavo con desesperación la cuchara en la crema helada de chocolate.

− Perfecto − sonrió complacida − Recuerda solo será _un mes_ ¿Cuan grave puede ser? − le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente − No creo que te vuelvas a enamorar de él − continuo y la morena cambio su cara completamente _'¿O si?'_ se pregunto Sharpay mientras la observaba comer helado.

* * *

Al salir de su casa con las llaves del auto en la mano se vio sorprendida por la noche, sin embargo se acomodo el abrigo y se subió al coche. Encendió el motor, suspiro y emprendió su camino. Manejo por no más de quince minutos, apago el motor de su escarabajo y decidió bajar, se acerco pesadamente a la puerta de aquella casa y toco el timbre. '_Ya va' _se escucho desde adentro por lo cual Gabriella bajo los escalones que había subido para acercarse a la puerta, una vez que estuvo cómoda con su posición recorrió con la mirada la fachada de la casa que tenía frente a sus ojos, en ese momento millones de recuerdos cruzaron por la mente de la muchacha, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y trato de olvidarlos, sin embargo seguían ahí.

− _Ella_ − escucho y sonrió sin pensar − ¿Ya tomaste una decisión? − pregunto mientras se acercaba a la muchacha

− Si − contesto mientras esquivaba la mirada del muchacho − Pero antes − se mordió el labio − Necesito que me digas un par de cosas −

− Claro − sonrió despreocupado y se sentó en la escalera − ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? − pregunto mientras golpeaba con su mano la madera de la escalera para que la chica se sentase a su lado.

− Aquí vamos − se sentó y suspiro − ¿Por qué? −

− ¿Por qué que? − pregunto desentendido y levanto una ceja

− ¿Por qué el pedido? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué yo? − dijo rápido − ¿Por qué? −

− Eh − pensó unos minutos − Voy a contestar todas juntas, ¿si? − la morena solo asintió − Veras, es raro, pero ¿Por qué ahora? Porque realmente quiero que me recuerden como algo más que el hijo del entrenador, ya te lo dije eso − pensó nuevamente − Creo que si, es un pedido inusual, pero realmente _necesito _− pensó unos segundos − Necesito esto − remarco − Y la ultima respuesta es fácil, _Ella,_ no puedo pedirle a Sharpay que sea mi novia−

− ¿Por qué no? − pregunto rápidamente

− No existe la misma confianza que contigo − dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica − Por otro lado, debo ser sincero contigo, te extraño − la morena se sobresalto − Mucho − termino y le brillaron los ojos.

− No digas eso − la morena le corrió la mirada − No quiero que me mientas Bolton −

− No miento − la corrigió

− No interesa − se paro bruscamente − Acepto, pero yo pondré las condiciones ¿si? − el muchacho asintió − Y la primera es que **no** seremos novios − el chico iba a hablar pero ella continuo − Estaremos juntos − prosiguió − Nos verán juntos y creerán que sucede algo entre nosotros − alzo su mano − Pero no me pidas que diga que soy tu novia, porque no lo haré − el chico asintió

− No entiendo − dijo mientras la miraba confundido.

− No es difícil − rodó sus ojos − No es necesario ser la novia de alguien para estar con ese alguien − se enredo un poco − Mira Troy, lo de ser tu novia no funcionaría −

− ¿Por qué no? −

− Porque no − contesto simplemente − ¿Tu crees que los chicos del colegio creerían que luego de dos años sin hablarnos, seríamos novios, así porque si? −

− Buen punto − dijo mientras torcía su boca − ¿Entonces? −

− Entonces estaremos juntos − lo miro y continuo − Hablaremos, iremos de la mano, comerás conmigo, pero de a poco, nadie creería que de un día para el otro te convertiste en mi novio, es decir −

− No son tontos − dijo pesadamente − Lo sé − se callo unos minutos − Acepto tu condición ¿Hay más? −

− Muchas más, pero mañana las sabrás − bajo los escalones − Nos vemos, pasaré temprano por ti − lo saludo con la mano

− ¿Temprano? ¿Para que? −

− Tendremos que ir de compras − le advirtió mientras lo recorría con la mirada − No saldré contigo si vistes de esa forma − dijo antes de marcharse.

* * *

Entiendo que esperaban leer hasta el capitulo que había quedado en el fotolog, pero lo subo de a capítulos porque estoy corrigiéndolo ¿si? Se que tendría que tardar menos en actualizar pero lamentablemente no tengo tanto tiempo libre como quisiese, y cuando lo tengo trato de utilizarlo en todo lo que no puedo hacer por el estudio ¿me entienden, cierto? Ahora si, gracias por los rr's, son pocos, pero rr's en fin, ya saben para dejarme su opinión/critica/insulto solo deben dar un clic en botón con letras verdes que dice _'Review This History/Chapter'_. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	3. ‘El tiempo vuela estando contigo’

Todas/os saben que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de **Disney**. Cualquier tipo de semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia ¿si? Espero que nadie se sienta identificada/o en un mal sentido. Ahora si, a leer.

* * *

**Capitulo Tres: 'El tiempo vuela estando contigo'**

El muchacho se paro de un brinco y fue al baño, se ducho, se vistió y bajo a desayunar. Por algún motivo extraño, o no tanto, el chico estaba contento, le brillaban los ojos y su sonrisa no se borraba; una vez que estuvo en la cocina beso la mejilla de su madre y se sentó en una de las banquetas que se encontraba frente a ella.

− Alguien se levanto de buen humor − rió su madre al notar el comportamiento del chico

− Ni te imaginas ma − dijo sin borrar su sonrisa

− ¿Y a que se debe? − pregunto − Hace tiempo que no tienes _ese _tipo de sonrisa − trató de recordar − Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que sonreíste de esa forma fue cuando por fin le dijiste a Gabriella lo que te pasaba con ella − notó como el chico se sonrojaba de sobremanera − No puede ser − dijo y su hijo asintió − ¿De verdad? − abrió los ojos − ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? − pregunto rápidamente luego de haber comprendido el porque del comportamiento del castaño

− No sé que estas pensando ma − le contesto mientras movía sus manos en forma de negación de un lado al otro − Solo hemos vuelto a hablar, y bueno, _tal vez_ recuperemos nuestra amistad − se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, no quería parecer un desesperado solo porque había vuelto a tener contacto con su ex mejor amiga − Pero realmente no lo sé − prosiguió y sonó el timbre − Es ella, no la atosigues con tus preguntas ¿si? − salto de la banqueta y corrió a la puerta − Buen día _Ella _− abrió la puerta, le sonrió y le beso sutilmente la mejilla

− Buen día Troy − le sonrió cortamente − ¿Vamos? − pregunto mientras permanecía fuera de la casa.

− Gabriella Montez − se escucho la voz de la madre de Troy

− Perfecto − susurro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza − Lo que me faltaba − dijo entre dientes Troy Bolton y Gabriella soltó una risita divertida al ver la cara del ojiazul.

− Tanto tiempo jovencita − la abrazo con fuerza − Estas hermosa Gabi − se alejo unos centímetros para observarla detenidamente − ¿Quieres desayunar? − le pregunto − Puedo prepararte tu desayuno favorito − le sonrió tiernamente − Todavía lo recuerdo − termino y le guiño el ojo.

− Yo − Gabriella Montez no era un persona que se ponía nerviosa por todo, pero en este momento, bajo estas circunstancias lo estaba − Eh − tartamudeo − Starla, te agradezco pero… −

− Pero nos vamos ma − el chico agarro su abrigo − Tenemos que hacer compras − dijo mientras tomaba a la chica de la mano para salir del lugar

− Prometo volver otro día − sonrió mientras el chico tiraba de ella − Adiós − casi grito

− Perdón por eso − se disculpo el muchacho mientras señalaba a su mamá que aún permanecía en la puerta de entrada mirándolos − Mejor nos vamos ¿si? − susurro y volvió a tirar de la chica para caminar

− Eh − soltó mientras caminaban − ¿Troy? − el chico volteo a verla mientras seguían el camino − ¿Podrías soltarme? − pregunto mientras señalaba sus manos entrelazadas

− Oh − se sonrojo al pensar que tenía a la chica de la mano y por esos segundos se había sentido _genial _− Lo siento _Ella_ − sonrió de costado mientras volvía a caminar y metía sus manos en los bolsillos del jean − Pensé que no te molestaría − explico − Es decir, somos amigos − la observo de costado − Bueno, _éramos_ amigos, pensé que no te molestaría − termino y la soltó.

− No hay problema − le dijo − De todas formas iremos de la mano frente a todo el colegio − torció su boca − Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme Troy − suspiro rendida y volvió a tomarlo de la mano − Todo sea porque mi papá no me mate − dijo mientras levantaba su mano y la del muchacho al aire.

− Ni que fuese tan grave ir de la mano conmigo − fingió molestia mientras trataba de soltarse de ella

− No lo es, es que − no sabía que decirle, definitivamente no podía decirle lo que realmente sentía al tomarlo de la mano, no podía decirle que desde el instante en el que lo vio revivió uno por uno los momentos vividos con él, no era el lugar ni mucho menos el momento − Paso mucho tiempo − termino mientras hacia fuerza para que el chico no la soltase

− Lo sé − trato de sonreír − Ahora, cambiemos de tema − entraron al mall y el chico miro para todos lados − ¿Qué se supone que haremos? −

− Lo que toda chica adora Bolton − sonrió triunfal − Compras − dijo mientras lo observaba con malicia

− Lo odio − dijo desganado − ¿Estas segura que es necesario? −

− Sumamente necesario − comenzó a caminar − A menos − lo miro de reojo − Que quieras ser recordado como el chico mal vestido que salía con Gabriella Montez −

− ¿Tan mal me visto? − se auto pregunto mientras se miraba en el vidrio de una tienda − Esta bien, tal vez un cambio en el estilo de vestir me ayude −

− De pelo también − susurro para ella misma

− ¿Qué? − dijo mientras miraba ropa

− Nada, ahora − diviso una tienda − Entremos que tenemos que hacer varias cosas −

− Perfecto − sonrió y comenzaron las compras. Luego de varios minutos dentro del lugar donde lo único que se escuchaba era 'Esto si' 'Esto no' 'Ni manera' 'No lo pienses Bolton' ó 'Perfecto' lograron salir del lugar con lo necesario para cambiar el look de Troy Bolton. El chico se caracterizaba por ser un muchacho apuesto, alto, castaño y de ojos color cielo, era más que perfecto para cualquier chica, sin embargo, por algún motivo que, aún, Gabriella no entendía, en los últimos dos años había optado por no llamar la atención de nadie dentro del instituto, la morena lo recordaba como un muchacho sumamente agradable y codiciado por las chicas, pero él, había cambiado, por lo menos su aspecto lo había hecho, el pelo lo tenía largo y la chica podía asegurar que no tenía ningún cuidado con el mismo, su vestimenta era típica de cualquier chico que trabaja con autos y cuando no estaba con autos, vestía ropa deportiva sin gracia '_Es momento de un cambio Bolton' _pensó Montez mientras sonreía y tiraba de él hacia una peluquería.

− ¿Peluquería? − pregunto mientras alternaba su mirada entre el local y a la morena − ¿Te vas a cortar el cabello? − continuo − Pero si esta perfecto − levanto una mano y tomo un rizo de la morena entre sus dedos, en ese momento la chica clavo su mirada chocolate en la cielo del muchacho y negó con su cabeza − Oh no Montez − negó con sus manos mientras retrocedía − Ni lo pienses − la reto, pero esto no surtió efecto, lamentablemente luego de varias palabras el chico accedió entre dientes al pedido de la chica quien le dio las indicaciones necesarias al muchacho que los atendió.

− Perfecto − escucho que decía el peluquero − Tu novia lo adorara − termino por decir logrando que la morena se sonrojase y Bolton sonriese tontamente, a pesar del comentario, _ninguno_ se animo a negar lo dicho por el peluquero _'¿Novios? Gabriella Montez y Troy Bolton, novios' _pensó _'Es mi novia'_ se repitió internamente _'Ni te atrevas a mirarla, esta conmigo'_ continuo mientras se imaginaba un sin fin de situaciones en las cuales podría usar ese tipo de frases. Luego de varios minutos el peluquero carraspeo y lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

− ¿Te gusta? − le pregunto mientras Gabriella lo observaba asombrada − _Ella _− la llamo − ¿Tan mal me quedo? − pregunto y volteo a mirarse en el espejo − Estoy distinto − dijo y ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda para mirarse mejor mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y fruncía su nariz

− Guau − logro decir la morena

− ¿Te gusta o no? − repitió − A mi si, es decir, es distinto pero − se rasco la nuca − Creo que era lo que necesitaba −

− Esta _perfecto _− dijo sin pensar mientras lo miraba con cara de embobada − ¿Es perfecto mi novio o que? −

− Yo creo que le _encanto_ amigo − susurro el peluquero mientras codeaba a Troy, logrando que este último sonriese frente al comentario.

− Supongo que gracias − sonrió − ¿Ya podemos irnos? − le pregunto − Quiero mostrarle a Ryan cuan distinto estoy, no podrá creerlo − termino sonriendo y la morena solo se limito a imitarlo.

− Será mejor que vayamos, sino llegaremos tarde − estiro su brazo, sonrió y el chico entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella − Creo que las chicas volverán a caer rendidas a tus pies − comento despreocupadamente mientras salían al estacionamiento del lugar.

− ¿Eso crees? − sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo, tal vez esto del cambio lo beneficiase en otras cosas más allá de recuperar la amistad de Gabriella − Yo solo que una chica caiga rendida a mis pies − agrego, pero la morena no sé animo a preguntar ¿Quién? No quería saber la respuesta, no quería saber por quien Troy estaba haciendo todo esto.

Tomados de la mano caminaron varias cuadras, rieron y hablaron de cosas sin sentido, cualquiera que los hubiese visto diría que eran una pareja perfecta, es que, visualmente eran perfectos el uno para él otro. El tiempo voló, y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de Gabriella, la chica le dijo a Troy que la esperase a fuera que en cinco minutos saldría, cinco minutos que fueron veinte, ella salio y el se quejo por la espera, sin embargo volvieron a caminar y llegaron a la casa de él, entro corriendo, dejo las bolsas que cargaba minutos atrás y salio con su mochila al hombro. Caminaron varias cuadras más y la chica frenó en seco, suspiro y lo miro a los ojos

− ¿Estas listo? −

− Creo que si − respondió algo nervioso, acto seguido la morena apretó la mano del chico brindándole así confianza, sonrieron y volvieron a caminar

− Tranquilo − susurro antes de atravesar la puerta principal del colegio − Actúa normal Troy − siguió susurrando y juntos atravesaron el pasillo tomados de la mano. Miradas, susurros y más miradas inundaron el lugar, Troy comenzó a tensarse rápidamente por ende la muchacha lo abrazo de costado − Solo se tu mismo −

− Yo mismo − repitió el chico y en movimiento rápido le pasó el brazo derecho por los hombros, sonrió, levanto la cabeza y continúo caminando − Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto −

− ¿A ser el centro de atención? − le pregunto la morena en voz baja

− A eso − sonrió despreocupado y freno frente al casillero de la chica − Y a estar cerca de tuyo − le dijo en un susurro cerca del oído − Créeme que extrañaba mucho esto − continuo mientras con su nariz rozaba la mejilla de la morena

− Me haces cosquillas − se quejo con una risa la chica y lo alejo un poco de ella

− Tortolitos − la voz de la rubia arruino el momento de Troy

− Maldición − dijo por lo bajo − Sharp − hablo casi entre dientes − Tanto tiempo − se acerco para abrazarla.

− Mucho − el muchacho la abrazo y ella no pudo más que responderle − Troy − la muchacha lo llamo por el nombre, sonrió y lo abrazo con más fuerzas, realmente lo había extrañado. Las cosas entre Sharpay y Troy habían sido un poco raras, es decir, el problema principal fue entre Troy y Gabriella, pero la rubia quedo en el medio, no es que había decidido formar parte de un bando, simplemente las cosas se dieron de esa forma − Te extrañe − soltó de repente y el muchacho se sorprendió

− Eso fue rápido − sonrió − Yo también te extrañe − le dijo

− Creo que deberíamos hablar en algún momento −

− Coincido, pero no es el momento ni el lugar Sharp − continuo con su sonrisa en el rostro − Luego, cuando no este _Ella_ nos pondremos al tanto − le guiño el ojo − Tengo cosas que contarte −

− Lo sé − levanto sus manos − Son dos años sin saber nada el uno del otro − sonrió − Ya te pondré al corriente de todo − termino guiñándole el ojo

− ¿Sucede algo _Ella_? − pregunto Troy mientras volteaba a mirarla

− No, nada − negó con su cabeza − Es que − los miro − Hace tiempo que no hablan y − pensó un minuto − Y ya están así − los señalo

− ¿Te molesta? − el chico levanto una ceja

− Creo que mejor me voy − miro el pasillo − Taylor − grito − Espérame − giro rápidamente y casi salio corriendo del lugar

− ¿Te molesta o no? − le dijo incrédulo

− No es eso Bolton − trato de calmarse − Es que es raro −

− ¿Qué cosa? −

− Olvídalo −

− Dime −

− ¿Bolton? − la voz de un muchacho los hizo voltear − ¿Troy Bolton? − se rió irónico − ¿El tonto Troy Bolton? − siguió y sus compañeros rieron con el − ¿Qué se supone que haces con Gabriella? −

* * *

De a poco voy a seguir subiendo los capítulos, este tiene varias modificaciones, así que lean y díganme que les pareció ¿Si? Déjenme un rr, ya saben que no les cuesta nada chicas. Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	4. ‘Es solo un trato, no lo olvidaré’

Todas/os saben que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de **Disney**. Cualquier tipo de semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia ¿si? Espero que nadie se sienta identificada/o en un mal sentido. Ahora si, a leer.

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro: 'Es **_**solo**_** un trato, no lo olvidaré'**

− No creo que sea de tu importancia lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer con ella − la voz de Troy Bolton sonó mucho más fuerte de lo normal

− ¿Qué dijiste? − Drake se acerco al castaño amenazadoramente − Si pregunto, simplemente respondes −

− Drake − chillo la muchacha − Aléjate de Troy − se puso entre medio de ambos chicos y nuevamente tomo la mano del castaño entre las suyas

− ¿Perdón? − soltó luego de mirar la mano de Gabriella y Troy

− Estas perdonado − se burlo Bolton − Ahora, si no es mucho pedir, aléjate − abrazo a la chica por la espalda y apoyo su mentón sobre el hombro de ella − Estábamos hablando −

− ¿Por qué tendría que alejarme? − pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco más a Gabriella

− Porque esta conmigo − dijo Bolton y la abrazo con más fuerza, logrando así que su aliento caliente chocase contra el cuello de la morena quien solo pudo estremecerse bajo los brazos del castaño

− Porque _estoy _ con _el _− continuo Gabriella algo atontada − Estoy hablando con él − le sonrió a Troy de costado − Ahora, por favor, aléjate − lo miro despectivamente − Estábamos en medio de algo serio − termino y Troy sonrió triunfal − ¿Estoy con el? − susurro muy bajo solo para reprenderse ella misma.

− ¿Qué? − le pregunto el muchacho pero ella no contesto, simplemente se quedo pensando con la vista perdida en algún lugar del pasillo − ¿Vamos? − le pregunto − Tienes clases, y yo tengo que ir al taller a revisar unas cosas − termino señalando una puerta

− Claro − sonrió la morena cuando salio de su trance y Troy sintió que tal vez, su plan, no terminaría mal − Recuerda que te espero en el comedor ¿si? −

− ¿No me dirán nada por sentarme donde se sienta toda la gente popular? −

− No lo creo − levanto sus hombros − Después de todo _estarás conmigo_ − le sonrió − Hablamos luego − beso la mejilla del chico, soltó sus manos y entro al salón.

− ¿Qué fue eso? − pregunto Ryan mientras levantaba la ceja

− ¿Qué cosa? − pregunto Bolton mientras sacaba la mano de su mejilla y trataba de cambiar su cara.

− Eso − lo señalo − La cara de embobado − lo imito − La mano en la mejilla − volvió a imitar el gesto que Bolton tenia segundos atrás

− Hey − se quejo − No tenia esa cara −

− Claro que si − dijo el rubio − Cuidado Bolton − le advirtió − _Creo que podrías volver a enamorarte_ −

− ¿Qué dices Ryan? − rodó sus ojos − Por favor − comenzó a caminar − Lo que sucedió entre Gabriella y yo es cosa del _pasado_ − entraron al taller − _Nada _− lo miro − _Absolutamente nada podría volver a pasar entre nosotros _− le advirtió − Solo recuperaré su amistad −

− ¿Seguro? − pregunto el rubio mientras se ponía el overol de trabajo.

− Eso quiero creer − susurro confundido para si mismo

− ¿Qué rayos fue eso Gabriella Montez? − le pregunto la rubia a su amiga mientras se sentaba en la mesa de trabajo de química.

− ¿Qué eso? − pregunto desentendida

− Eso − señalo desesperada − Las manos entrelazadas, el beso en la mejilla − susurro todo junto ya que todos estaban en silencio − Y como olvidar la cara de bobos que traían los dos −

− ¿Cara de bobos? −

− Si, cara de bobos − los imito − Cara de enamorados, por dios Montez − siguió susurrando − No te hagas la desentendida − la apunto − Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo −

− Por favor Evans − se quejo − No seas melodramática ¿quieres? − se acomodo en su lugar − Estoy haciendo esto pura y exclusivamente porque tengo que arreglar el gran lió en el que nos metimos − trago saliva − Aparte me sirve para darles celos a Drake −

− ¿Estas segura? −

− Más que segura − le contesto mientras sonreía − No veas cosas que no son − agrego − El ver telenovelas esta afectando tu juicio de la ficción y la realidad − termino y la rubia bufo

− Recuerda − la miro fijamente − Es un trato −

− Claro − la miro seriamente − **Es **_**solo**_** un trato, no lo olvidaré** −

− Perfecto − susurro la rubia mientras daba por terminada la charla. Gabriella aparte de ser sumamente popular, era sumamente inteligente, es decir, no era de esas chicas pedantes que quieren y necesitan contestar todo a todo momento, pero si prestaba atención en las clases, hablaba con Sharpay pero siempre prestaba atención, sin embargo esta vez, Gabriella Montez se encontraba completamente desconcentrada. Tenía el codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y la mejilla tocaba su mano, mientras que con la mano libre jugueteaba con la lapicera – Estas rara – hablo la rubia - ¿Sucede algo que no me hayas contado? –

– No –

– ¿No? – levanto una ceja – Te conozco – dijo mientras guardaba los libros en su gran cartera – Se que algo sucede – la observo – ¿Nos vamos ó prefieres quedarte en el salón? –

– La clase no termino – dijo aún jugando con la lapicera.

− Si que termino – le dijo mientras tomaba la mano con la cual la chica jugaba – Para ya con eso – la observo detenidamente y Gabriella opto por correr la cara – Perfecto – bufó – ¿Ahora me evitas? – le pregunto – Dime que sucede –

– Nada – se tomo la cara con ambas manos – Es que – la miro – Drake nos vio juntos –

– ¿Eso es malo? – pregunto sin entender

– No – sonrió – Es que su reacción fue rara – trato de explicarle – Creo que esto después de todo me será de gran ayuda –

– ¿Por qué le darás celos a Drake? – la miro – ¿O hay algo más? –

– Claro que es por Drake – dijo rápidamente – Escucha – la miro – No le digas a nadie que Troy y yo somos novios –

– ¿No sé supone que ese es el plan? – pregunto mientras caminaban por el corredor del lugar.

– No – dijo de forma obvia – Nadie creería que somos novios luego de dos años sin hablar ¿No crees? – abrió su lockert – Solo nos verán juntos – guardo sus libros – Lo verán conmigo, contigo – se dio vuelta y la observo – Eso lo ayudará más que decir que es mi novio –

– Entiendo –

– De todas formas todos creerán que esta conmigo – le explico – Nos comportaremos de manera cariñosa, saldremos y ese tipo de cosas pero no diré que es mi novio –

– No decir que es tu novio lo ayudaría más que decir que lo es – soltó Sharpay.

– ¿Y porque? –

– No será tu novio – empezó – Cambio su estilo de vestir, eso ya llama la atención querida amiga – comenzó a caminar – Se volverá popular y como si esto fuese poco, no tendrá novia – prosiguió – Es decir, saldrá contigo pero no estará atado a ti – la miro – Creo que es obvio que las chicas morirán por el y no tendrán vergüenza de demostrarlo – termino y la morena sintió una punzada en el estomago.

– ¿Eso crees? –

– Sin contar que todos los chicos que están contigo se vuelven el deseo de todas en el instituto – tomo la puerta del comedor y empujo de esta – ¿El mismo lugar que siempre, cierto? – le pregunto cambiando completamente de tema – ¿Gab? – la llamo ya que la morena no contestaba.

– El de siempre – comenzó a caminar en dirección a las barras de comida – ¿Podrías correrte? – dijo despectivamente

– No –

– Te lo estoy pidiendo bien Drake –

– No me moveré –

– Haz lo que quieras – soltó luego de resoplar – No tengo ganas de aguantar tus juegos – dio un paso al costado y siguió con su camino.

– Hasta luego Drake – lo saludo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras movía su mano en forma de despedida.

– Gabz – la llamo con voz dulce el muchacho y ella no pudo más que voltear a mirarlo – Quiero hablar contigo – la miro a los ojos

– No puedo ahora – giro sobre sus talones y apresuro el paso – No puedo creer que hice eso –

– Se lo merece – le susurro la rubia y le guiño el ojo

– Claro – la morocha tomo su bandeja – ¿Quién se cree que es para tratar a Troy así? – la rubia levanto una ceja y la miro expectante – ¿Qué sucede? –

– Yo no lo decía por eso – las mejillas de la morocha se tiñeron de un color carmesí

– ¿Por qué lo decías? – le pregunto Gabriella luego de girar para que su amiga no notase el color que habían adoptado sus mejillas.

– Pensé que Drake se lo merecía por haberte dicho que no saldría cuando si salió y con esa chica – dijo mientras levantaba sus hombros – Pero supongo que es un cretino también por tratar mal a Troy –

– Claro que lo más importante del no querer hablarle es que me mintió – apoyo su bandeja en la mesa – Luego – se sentó – En segundo lugar – aclaró – Esta el hecho de haber tratado mal a Troy – la rubia tenia una expresión divertida en su cara y la morena la miro seria – ¿No me crees? –

– Claro que te creo – sonrió – Solo que – se sentó – Mejor olvídalo, no tiene importancia –

– Señoritas – la voz de Troy Bolton la hizo sobresaltar

– Odio que hagas eso _T_ – Gabriella giro sobre su cuerpo, levanto su vista, sonrió ampliamente y se encontró con los ojos sorprendidos del muchacho

– ¿_T_? – pregunto su amiga en voz baja confundida

– Troy – se corrigió la morocha rápidamente – Deberías dejar de hacer eso – se quejó y volteo rápidamente para tomar su tenedor

– Es divertido – le sonrió mientras se sentaba en medio de las muchachas – A Sharp no le molesta ¿cierto? – pregunto y la rubia asintió como si nada.

– Hay cosas que no cambian – la morena negó mientras movía su cabeza en forma de reprobación – Siempre estarán del mismo bando –

* * *

Otro capitulo, si sigo a este ritmo antes de que se den cuenta van a estar todos los capítulos arriba. ¡Solo comenten, no les cuesta nada!


End file.
